Kan'an-brakar
Kan'an-brakar is a Greater Daemon of Tzeentch that aims to sow dissent and misinformation throughout the annals of history. From planting false STCs to rewriting large collections of literature, Kan'an-brakar wishes for nothing more than anguish as his victims question what is and is not real. Kan'an-brakar's ultimate goal is to send agents to compromise the Black Library itself in order to invalidate its use as a tool against Chaos. Biography Origins Nothing can be properly established upon the origins of Kan'an-brakar nor can it be properly confirmed nor denied. There are many claims of great rewritings amongst the Maze of Tzeentch and the breaching of the Inner Sanctum of the Changer of Ways himself but these are but wild rumours likely spread by Kan'an-brakar himself. Of incandescent imaginings and abstract protrusions of the finer points of reality does the Kan'an-brakar lie for even amongst his kind he is a fickle being of indecipherable motives that did only choose to appear to the mortal beings it sought worthy to alter. The Great Massacre With a flair for the alphabetical, Kan'an-brakar chose Aetherius as his first foe and doth slew him before he could even conjure the idea for the Aetherian Warriors. Thus they were expunged from the molestations of the sane to look upon these abominations forever more. Canongate After completing his task of wiping out every fan created character, organisation and idea made for the Warhammer 40,000 setting, Kan'an-brakar retired to his condo in the Maze of Tzeentch only to find out that he'd never left. For Kan'an-brakar had failed to account for one fundamental flaw in his plan. That his boss was even more of a wind up artist than him. Thus on revelation he did discover The Great Massacre was but a fabrication of Tzeentch himself created for his benign amusement to see how his Lord of Change would cope. To say Kan'an-brakar did not take it well would be an understatement. Personality & Traits Kan'an-brakar is a relaxed gentleman of the finest composure, enjoying meditation amongst the Maze of Tzeentch, games of chess with fellow daemons and of course playing with the lives of mortals for his own personal amusement. Physical Appearance Between pineapple and burnt russet. Trivia *The Greater Daemon Kan'an-brakar originates from a Dark Heresy playthrough where a Daemon Weapon of Tzeentch was uncovered during an investigation into a Chaos Cult. It became known as Kan'an-brakar for its propensity to impact sessions in such a manner that much of the planned content had to be scrapped. One of the players suggested that as the Daemon Weapon continuously seemed to cause rewrites and an increased expenditure of fate points that the entire gimmick of the Daemon should be that it's trying to rewrite reality to fit its idea of how it should unfold. Thus started an endless campaign of characters being killed off only for it to turn out the party where playing through a story written by Kan'an-brakar or that the entire thing was just a simulation of the Greater Daemon's devices. Or on occasion that the party were actually all daemons. Eventually Kan'an-brakar escaped after an incident involving a cucumber, gladstones and a bound psyker. Thus reality was on the fritz again and things just became more bizarre.